


You Know You're Mine

by recorderprodigy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Eddie can be a brat sometimes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Subdrop, Subspace, he is so soft for his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recorderprodigy/pseuds/recorderprodigy
Summary: Eddie buys a new toy without Daddy’s permission.--“You were a misbehaved brat and somehow you bought your own punishment, is that it?”“I just thought it would feel nice. Make me feel like I belong to you.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	You Know You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Richie and Eddie are in a monogamous, consenting relationship. Please read tags as there is mild bloodplay in this fic. This is definitely the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written and it kinda just happened lol. Have fun reading!  
> 

Richie is absorbed in a book when he distantly hears Eddie enter the living room. He doesn’t look up until he feels two arms wrap around his lower leg and Eddie rest his cheek against his knee. 

_Oh fuck._ Richie already feels himself getting hard. Usually their most intense scenes happen when he least expects them – and Eddie looked irresistible on his knees.

“Daddy?” Eddie is soft in his questioning tone. 

“Yes, baby?” 

Eddie mumbles a reply into the fabric of his jeans and Richie can’t make it out.

“On my lap, now.”

Eddie scrambles to stand up and moves to kneel on Richie’s strong thighs. Richie runs a thumb over his chin and turns his head, locking eyes and noticing Eddie’s protruding lower lip. _My little crybaby._

“Look at me when you answer, baby boy.”

“Yes, Daddy...it’s just that -I don’t want to tell you.” Eddie’s eyes are searching where they meet his.

“You were doing so good coming to Daddy, you should know by now you can tell me anything.”

“I-I was bad,” Eddie said finally lowering his gaze. 

Richie stiffens slightly and Eddie senses it. He is gauging what might come next and what punishment that will entail. 

“What did you do?” His voice surprisingly even. 

“I bought a toy without your permission. But I wasn’t going to use it without you! I was just afraid to ask and I was embarrassed,” Eddie rushes out. 

“That was very naughty of you. You know that hurts Daddy’s feelings when you think that. You know there’s no judgment in our space, Daddy will always love you. Now, show me what it is.”

Eddie reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a thin, long box. Richie’s eyes go wide. A Wartenberg Wheel. It looks like a pinwheel, but more clinical - delicate, thin metal with small spikes surrounding the circular head. Meant to leave tiny pricks and marks on previously unblemished skin. He’d seen them online but never came close to buying one. Obviously Eddie had researched it more in depth than he had. _What else was he looking at…_

“Oh baby boy, you want Daddy to hurt you? You were a misbehaved brat and somehow you bought your own punishment, is that it?”

“I just thought it would feel nice. Make me feel like I belong to you.”

Richie reaches up to yank Eddie’s hair, his chin juts up and he’s forced to look at him. 

“You already belong to me. I own you,” Richie stands them up without letting go of the pressure in Eddie’s hair. Looking down at him from a good six-inch height difference. 

“Go to the bedroom. Undressed and face down on the bed, you fucking whore.” 

Richie takes his time; he likes to keep his brat waiting when he’s done something wrong. Eddie squirms on the bed and get all riles up when left to think about what could happen next. Of course he deserves punishment, but Richie is actually thrilled at the new addition to their play time, always open to new ways to make Eddie fall apart. He sips a glass of water and gathers the new toy, along with some other supplies, before heading over to their bedroom.

Eddie’s doing exactly what he was told, lying silently on top of the plush comforter. Richie places all the supplies he’d gathered on the nightstand. He walks from one end of the bed to the side where Eddie’s head rests, running his hand from ankle to shoulder as he goes.

“You look so nice spread out like this, gonna be so marked up soon,” Richie has to mask his own excitement, “Move to your hands and knees, princess.”

Eddie follows orders and moves to all fours, his back arched deliciously between them. Richie smirks when he sees just how hard Eddie is, precome dripping from the head of his cock - the waiting really did rile him up.

“Do you want your collar, baby?” Richie likes to ask because it usually means Eddie will drop into subspace faster, relinquishing control even more than usual. Also for selfish reasons since Eddie looks so pretty in it.

“Yes, please.” Eyes practically rolling in the back of his head when Richie wraps the leather strap around his neck and secures it in place.

Richie bends down to peck his lips, “Perfect,” he whispers. He loves Eddie like this, all his and exuding love, it’s all he’s ever wanted.

He moves around to survey Eddie’s displayed body, thinking of his game plan for the evening. When he gets close to the other side of the bed his eyes catch a glint of something shiny. Eddie had used a butt plug, his favorite one, with different sized curves that end on a blue jewel base. Richie’s eyes dart up to look at Eddie who is staring back in faux innocence as he waits for a reaction. _What a fucking brat._

“What is this?” Richie demands.

“I wanted to prep myself for you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you using it on me earlier,” Richie pushes lightly at the base and Eddie’s mouth hangs open at the pressure change, “I-I was good, I didn’t come.”

“Good,” Richie traces a finger around his rim where it meets the solid object. Eddie hums and rocks his hips back in an attempt for more.

“What am I going to do with you, I’ve never seen such a needy little slut,” Richie’s tone weaved with frustration and disbelief, “What do you _want_ from me? Want me to fill you up all day? Carve my name into you? Nothing would satisfy a greedy cockslut like you. You act like I deprive you.”

He brings his hand down with a harsh slap to Eddie’s ass, causing the man to clench around the plug and whimper loudly.

Eddie’s world was fully wrapped in a haze now, his senses only responding to Richie’s voice and hands, addicted to the dreamy space and its pleasant buzz. The only person he trusted to get him there was his Daddy.

“Such a desperate little whore, I bet you’d let someone else touch you the minute I couldn’t give it to you. You would find another guy to fuck, hmm? Any dick you could get down your throat.”

Eddie’s head is fuzzy, but those words break through something deep inside him, tears instantly forming in the corners of his eyes. He turns his body over to face Richie, forgetting his instructions, and clutches onto his chest.

“No _no_ , Daddy, never. I don’t want anybody but you - I don’t love anybody but you,” Eddie starts shaking from the gut-wrenching thought that he’d disappointed Richie. Thoughts spiraling to dark places of not being good enough, not doing enough. Richie can sense the intensity behind Eddie’s words and his instincts kick in. 

“Hey- hey shh, honey I know,” He cradles Eddie in a tight hug, “Come back to me. Daddy didn’t mean that, alright? I know you wouldn’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t. I swear,” Eddie shakes his head weakly and blinks tears away. 

“I know, you’re so good for me- so so good. Are you okay, baby? What’s your color?”

“Green,” Eddie sniffles, “but can you kiss me first?”

Richie feels his heart ache, a sharp tug on his insides, when he hears those words. _I can’t believe he’s mine._ His boy sounded so broken and he was determined to put him back together. He kisses away the pout first, then under each eye, catching the salty tears left behind. Carefully, but quickly, he undresses himself fully and guides them to lie against the pillows.

The kiss starts as a tender brush of lips, sweet like their first kiss all over again, getting deeper when Eddie nips Richie’s bottom lip. _He’s back._

Richie growls softly and pulls him close, opening his mouth to suck on Eddie’s tongue. Eddie responds just as passionately, licking into his mouth and hitching a leg over the taller man’s hip. Richie palms his ass, nails digging into the flesh, making Eddie arch into him. They are both fully hard again and can’t resist grinding firmly together.

Finally, a desperate moan leaves Eddie as he ruts against him. Something clicks back into place and Richie feels the need to take control again. He pins Eddie’s wrists to the bed, kissing a trail down to his neck where he bites roughly and sucks a bruise at the base. His pupils blown wide when he pulls back and watches the deep purple form underneath the skin.

“I going to mark you up so good, baby. You’ll remember this for days when you look in the mirror, your pretty pale skin covered in red.” He grabs the wheel and pulls on Eddie’s side to indicate he wants him to turn completely on his stomach. Eddie doesn’t even realize he’s turning over, too enveloped in thoughts of tomorrow, how he’ll get hard all over again when he presses his fingers over tonight’s bruises.

“You have to tell me if it gets to be too much.”

“I want it - hard, please.”

“I know that, you slut. Say you’ll tell me if it’s too much.”

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll tell you.”

There’s no more hesitation as he presses the wheel to Eddie’s skin, skimming a path about five inches long across the curve of his ass. The smaller man’s breath falters, the feather-light touches making him shiver with goosebumps.

“More,” Eddie breathes.

Richie follows the same path, this time with real pressure. Tiny dots of blood bloom where the toy was just spinning across him. Scarlet red pin-pricks interrupting the smooth expanse of Eddie’s otherwise clean skin.

Richie’s eyes hone in on the bright crimson, a primal feeling tugging at his chest that he’s never felt before. It feels like his body is searing thoughts of _mine mine mine_ permanently into his mind _._ He can’t help put reach out a finger and drag it through, the small drops already dried and barely showing against his skin.

He moves an inch to the right, creating a parallel line to the first. This time, he takes it further over the curve of his cheek and down the back of his sensitive thigh. It’s entrancing - the line like the stitching of a woman’s stockings - he quickly repeats his actions on the other leg.

Again, he is guided by instinct and want. He leans down to where thigh meets softer flesh and licks, tasting pure skin and the distant metallic tang of blood. Eddie is quivering.

“ _Richie_ ,” He gasps, so far gone from the knowledge that Richie just tasted him. Hurt him and licked his wounds in the most literal, intimate way. 

“I know, baby boy, I feel it too.”

“I wanna see.” Eddie says distraught at the idea of missing out. Richie lets him to flip onto his back and maneuver to sit against the pillows, legs bent and spread so Richie is partially sat between them. He stares down at the hard length straining against Eddie’s stomach, now leaking down his navel. _He loves it._

Richie kisses the tallest point of his knee and places the wheel close to where his mouth was. He pauses, glancing up to watch Eddie’s reaction - Eddie mirrors his intensity but is instead focused on the object at hand. Richie drags it down with the hardest grip yet. Eddie’s chest rising and falling heavily but nothing on his face reads distress from the pain. His lips glistening and his eyes glassy as he watches the marks blossom on his thigh. The sting is a lingering feeling that he feels floating through his body.

Richie is painfully hard at the sight in front of him. Eddie all spread out and vulnerable is too enticing, he can’t help but kiss down the trail of red. He kisses, with an occasional sweep of his tongue, until he reaches his flushed cock. He presses a kiss to the tip too, a teasing lick to the sensitive underside, before he moves to be face-to-face with Eddie.

“Daddy, your lips,” Eddie runs a thumb over his stained mouth, a darker red than usual. Richie surges forward to bring their mouths together.

“So strong, my baby’s so strong,” He says between kisses, “You loved it, _god_ that wasn’t even a punishment for you.” He moves to bite at his throat, “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Eddie whimpers. “and you can’t come until I say so.” Richie digs two fingers under Eddie’s collar and tugs.

“Do you hear me? Not until I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Richie grabs the lube and coats a few fingers before pulling the plug out with the other hand. Eddie keens at the sudden loss, but is quickly filled with two of Richie’s fingers instead. They both groan; Richie in awe of how easily he stretches around him and Eddie drunk on the heat in his body.

Richie finally coats his length with lube, hissing at the touch after neglecting his own hard on for so long. He teases his head against Eddie’s opening before he sinks in, not pausing until their hips are flush.

“ _Fuck_ , so tight, baby. I bet you want me to leave you sore tomorrow,” Richie slowly grinds his hips, overwhelmed with the need to chase the wet heat wrapped around him.

“I’ll take it, Daddy, anything you give to me,” Eddie screws his eyes shut, cock leaking more at his words.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be my good little whore. You love aching and not being able to do anything about it. Aching until it hurts so bad you have to come. I could ruin you and you’d let me – you’d _love_ it. Mine to play with, all for me.” Eddie was so far away, the world blurry except for Richie’s dirty rambling and the pleasure coiling through his body.

Richie picks up a brutal pace, grabbing Eddie’s thighs and throwing them around his waist. The new angle is deeper, their bodies connected at every point, each thrust punching a little breathy moan from Eddie’s mouth.

 _More, harder harder._ Eddie’s arms feel weak as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Richie’s dark curls and bring their faces together. He attempts a sloppy kiss, but fails as Richie never lets up his pace - giving in and just panting into each other’s mouth. Eddie’s abs tense and Richie groans when he feels him clench around his cock. He knows they’re both getting close.

“Don’t go quiet on me, princess. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“This,” Eddie swallows, “I want this all the time- you stretching me, filling me up. Yours forever. _God_ it feels so good,” Eddie moans, feeling sparks as his prostate is brushed with every thrust. He arches off the bed, hot at his own words. He can’t get them out of his head, an endless loop of him and Richie sweaty and aching for each other. Trusting him, belonging to him.

“Daddy, please I need to come.” His fingers itch to touch himself and Richie knows, his own hands intertwining with Eddie’s and pressing them into the bed.

“Let go, baby. You can come untouched, it’s gonna feel so good.” Eddie whines at the tension in his body and kisses him, open, hot mouths moving together.

It pushes him over the edge and he spills over his stomach with a strangled moan leaving his throat. His head is thrown back putting his bruised neck on display as he reaches his high, clenching hard around Richie. Richie buries his head into the crook of Eddie’s exposed neck, unable to stop his orgasm after fucking in a few more times. It rips through him, all the build-up and power of the night releasing at once, all he can hear is blood rushing past his ears as he comes down.

Richie goes to gently pull out, but Eddie whines, tightening his thighs to keep him in place.

“Don’t leave me, Daddy.”

“Shh it’s alright, honey. I gotta get you cleaned up and get us some water.” He was gentle with his words, aware of the fact that Eddie still seemed deep into his headspace, whereas he usually started drifting back by now.

His brow furrowed, voice pleading, “No don’t leave, not yet.”

Richie takes a moment to think, and remembers the plug he’d discarded on the bedside table.

“I’m going to plug you back up, baby. Then we can cuddle, and I won’t leave. How does that sound?”

Eddie nods, his cock twitching faintly from the idea of keeping Richie’s come inside of him. Richie pulls out and before Eddie can start leaking, he presses the plug against the used opening, watching how easily it glides from the slick of his own come. Eddie sucks in a tight breath at the overstimulation, but when it’s finally snug inside him he relaxes. 

Richie lowers himself down beside Eddie and pulls a blanket over them. Their legs intertwine and Eddie snuggles into his chest.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, Eds, my sweet boy.” Richie brushes a few strands of hair from his damp forehead.

Eddie would come back to him soon. For now, they are both content to lie in bed, appreciating the connection that flows between them, the weightless bliss of sated bodies at rest in their own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie tries to put him in place but gets so soft so easily. I hope you liked it :) I lightly suggest googling what a wartenberg wheel is hopefully it didn't sound too crazy when I described it - also it's the least sexy name for a sex toy ever 
> 
> The title is from Two Weeks by FKA twigs. Really any lyric from that song could be the title.
> 
> Say hi tumblr @recorderprodigy


End file.
